Thoughts of the Incredibly Hot Jerk
by Veronica101
Summary: Dating Amu-the most unpopular girl on campus was a win-win situation, because A. Ikuto would be able to impress Amu's hot friend Utau, and be able to achieve B. win back his old mates from that f-ed up idiot new on campus. It was a plan that could not go wrong... Although he thought... Watch as Ikuto fall for Amu and screw things up to a point it gets recorded in history...
1. Preface

**Thoughts of the Incredibly Hot Jerk**

* * *

**Summary: Dating Amu-the most unpopular girl on campus was a win-win situation, because A. Ikuto would be able to impress Amu's hot friend Utau, and be able to achieve B. win back his old mates from that f***ed up idiot new on campus. It was a plan that could not go wrong... Although he thought... Watch as Ikuto fall for his 'project' and screw things up to a point it gets recorded in history.**

* * *

**All those Amuto friends do not worry! This is purely Amuto, only with Ikuto thinking he likes Utau at the start!**

* * *

**Preface:**

_**Ikuto~**_

I glared at the new kid in a rage that was so indescribable and irrelevantly uncontrolled that I was pretty sure I would soon jump up and rip his head off as he chatted up Utau-the hottest girl on campus and talked with my mates like they were long term BFFs. Which giggly girls would like to call 'Best Friends Forever' but now I call 'Barely F***ing Friends'.

And as Kukai, the son of a b**** new kid slid his right arm around Utau's shoulder and accompanied her towards the English block I couldn't help but slam my math text book on to the table and glared at him wondering how to go for the kill with as much suffering as possible.

Just when I decided to take action and go for the throat, my mates laughter interrupted my thoughts and as I glanced at my now f***ed mates who were tailing Kukai while checking out Utau's ass, my uncontrolled rage made me ball up my hands so hard it hurt like hell.

Walking by, Kukai diverted his glance at Utau's slender face to look at me with a smug, sadistic smirk, and as I tightened my fist ready to punch someone's guts out with no regrets, some idiotic b**** walked into the paned glass door leading to the English block and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Seriously which idiot could not see the giant sign that says 'Watch out for the glass door' taped to the clear paned glass?

This sudden action of stupidity soon made me divert my enraged attention to a hooded figure sitting on the ground trying to gather herself...that is if, it is a her, and as my once directed rage faded, I watched in amusement as I felt a sudden urge to call out to the hooded figure and tell her to watch where she was going. But to my surprise Utau rushed through the door trying to help the idiot who was stupid enough to walk into a door.

As I stared at Utau and her perfect straight blonde hair that brushed her slender shoulders, I heard her sweet voice rang out and suggested "I'd wish you'd watch where you were going..."

"Not that anyone gives..." The hooded figure said in a low but audible voice that was more of a fact than a statement.

"You know...I'd truly admire the guy who would take care of you and look after your habit of not being able to walk on any flat surface without finding something to trip over..." Utau teased as she gently eased the hood of the jacket off the figure to reveal a pink haired girl with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"That has as much chance as a unicorn hitting on a troll," The pink haired girl muttered, her voice gradually fading away as she walked through the paned glass door.

Admire...Utau...

This made me form a plan that could not go wrong, because like all geniuses say 'You don't need to be brilliant, you just need a plan.'

Let's begin the win-win situation...

…

It was free period for the year elevens, and as I skimmed through all the books about the enhanced greenhouse effect, I heard a scratching noise that was followed by a thud.

Turning around halfway so my hips were still facing the shelf I was studying a minute ago, I saw the pink haired girl from before.

I looked at her taking in her messed up hair with a fringe so long it covered her eyes, her baggy jeans and jacket with coffee stains, her worn out sneakers and a bag that looks like it possibly came from a dump.

I don't know why, but I dropped my library books on the ground earning a scowl from the librarian and walked over the girl on the ground.

When I neared her I held out my hand and as she looked up seeing my through her massive fringe she took my hand and helped herself up while mumbling thanks.

"You know you should be more careful…" I stated smiling as I helped her pick up her bag.

"Well you don't see anyone rushing to my rescue when I fell down did you? No, because no one cares. So why even be careful?" She muttered sounding like she was on a verge of tears.

"You shouldn't say that…there's always someone that cares…" I said winking as she peered at me from behind her fringe.

"Thanks…I should be going_"

I cut her off when I grabbed her wrist surprised it was so slender, and smiled at her saying "You're pretty, you know…"

The girl stood there stiff frozen as I brushed her fringe aside to reveal golden eyes with a glowing flicker. Looking down quickly, the girl picked up her bag and ran her face flushed.

This should be easier than I thought.

**Plz review! This is kinda short as it is the Preface but…Review anyway! Dedicating this chapters to whoever reviews the most as it goes on!**

**X.x**


	2. The Plan that could not go Wrong

**Thoughts of the Incredibly Hot Jerk**

* * *

**The poem scene was actually ripped off my 'ToGetHer' story chapter 8 since this story is also posted on another site, so my TogetHer readers...plz indure a cliche already read scene!**

**Just realised I uploaded the original version of this story for wattpad...sry if ppl got confused!**

* * *

**Ikuto~**

Wearing a smug look all through free period, I couldn't help but feel like the plan of hooking up with Utau's closest friend was all but hard. It was like a simple math equation waiting to be solved by the right person.

As I walked to my 3rd period a smile etched across my face, I came across the biggest shocker of my life as I saw Utau and her bunch of friends pointing and giggling like they were on drugs. There was nothing at all wrong with the giggling, but the fact they were pointing at Kukai as he winked at Utau was a serious put off to my lunch...for a few hundred years.

I controlled a possessive growl that made an attempt to rise up my throat and made my way to an empty seat at the back of the room when I noticed the pink girl with the overly long fringe. And I don't know if it was an instinct or some sort of mental issue that's been acting up lately, but I plopped into the seat next to her feeling the stares of everyone in the room.

"Hey," I stated as I dropped my English books on to my table and leaned back in my chair ignoring the curious stares of everyone.

The pink haired girl looked at me like she was expecting an atomic bomb to dropped on me when she looked down her face a light shade of pink.

"You alright?" I questioned as I brushed my fingers along her forehead attempting to push her fringe aside.

"Yeah...I'm good..." The girl mumbled as she continued to stare at her shoes as I smiled at her meekly.

"Um...You're good friends with Utau?" I asked trying to start a friendly conversation and make an attempt to find out if she really is the right girl to hit on.

"Yeah...Why?" The girl questioned raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to one side.

"Well...It's just that...you don't really hang out with her much so..."

"I'm not pretty..." She said surprising me for a few seconds, "So I don't want to drag her popularity down..."

As she said this I couldn't help but smile a sincere smile as I replied to her statement "You know...if your friends don't accept you for who you really are...then I guess they don't deserve your amazing friendship." Dang! I sound like my phychiatrist!

...Not that I have one...

Looking up the girl smiled, and whispered in a audible tone, "It's not just that, I'm incredibly unpopular with guys...I mean who'd like me? I'm crazy, obsessed with poems and did I mention I'm crazy?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I leaned forward in my chair smiling as I finally managed to say while winking at her "You know...there just might be someone who likes you big time!"

Feeling surprised stares of everyone in the room I bit my lip and looked forward pretending I was not embarassed I just said that to one of the most unpopular girl in the school.

X.x

It was during the middle of English where we were learning shit (rhyming and poems) even Einstein doesn't need to know when I came up with an idea that will surely bring my popularity and Miss-no-name-with-the-fringe to a height of adoration.

Smirking, I scribbled a note that said...'You're beautiful! But let's get you up to standard popularity so you can shamelessly hang out with Sherry...Just read the poems for the 'competition' the teacher is about to hold! And remove the fringe! I repeat! REMOVE THE FRINGE!'

As I waited for a minute that seemed so painfully long a scrunched up paper was chucked at my desk, glancing back I saw the girl nod at me and I smiled waiting for the best English lesson this class is about to receive.

"Amu, since your name starts first in the alphabet, please start..." Wondering who the lucky girl was I turned around to see the pink girl with her fringe brushed out of her eyes and looking if not mistaken prettier than Utau.

"Gladly!" Amu, the pink girl that no longer had her long fringe exclaimed while standing up.

"This is poem and it is for...none other than...Ikuto..." Clearing her throat she read the note I sent her, "I long for you both night and day...To leave this school, and go away!" She finished while smiling to herself at my amazing rhyming skills as the whole class snickered.

Ruffling my hair and smirking I picked up my notebook and read on continuing step one to our popularity.

"I think of you when I am dreaming..." I said while trying to flirt with her, "But that's why I always wake up screaming..." I finished giving her my trade mark smirk.

"Kind, intelligent, loving and hot, these are everything you totally are NOT!" The girl replied chuckling to herself at my ingenious scripting while pretending to be pissed at me.

"My darling, my love, my future wife, marrying you will mess up my life." I shot back as I looked at her trying to look enraged.

"I love your face, smile and eyes, damn; I'm good at telling lies." Amu said as she flicked a strand of loose fringe out of her way, looking incredibly cute while doing so.

"I need you please, forever more," I paused for dramatic cause, "To stop showing up at my door."

"With you, I'd go to the end of the earth...To kick the tramp who gave you birth." Amu continued as she winked at me earning a warm feeling deep in my heart.

"At our wedding, I lifted your veil, and the FBI agents hauled you off to jail." Only one genius could write such amazing poetry, I thought as I flicked my notebook's page grinning smugly.

"My feelings for you never did wane, the spite, the hate, they all still remain." Utau's friend stated as she tucked part of her fringe behind her ear.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, if I have a brick, I'd throw it at you." I chuckled lightly as I finished my planned script.

"At the most beautiful places I can only see you," Amu said going all Romeo and Juliet on me, "That's cause your big butt is blocking the view."

Walking over to her so I could give her a hi-five, we heard the class erupt in to a fit of laughs and as I winked at my new project, and secretly hopped what I'm about to do to her will not hurt her deeply.

Time for stage one of operation.

**X.x**

**If you enjoyed the cliche poems some of which I made up! Then please vote!**

**X.x**


End file.
